This Game isn't Fun Anymore
by The First Alice
Summary: One day, after an incident involving rampaging turkeys, Kenny decides he can't take it anymore. He needed to tell someone what's on his mind, and that someone is Kyle. -takes palce during "Starvin' Marvin" NO YAOI/ROMANCE SP/chars not mine.T for language


"Mr. Garrison, why do poor people always smell like sour milk?" Eric Cartman asked his teacher.

"I don't know, Eric, they just do." The old teacher rolled his eyes at the fat boy's question. Kyle turned around in his seat and attempted to sniff Kenny, since everyone knew his family was pretty much dirt poor. Kenny, however, had other ideas, and moved to his slightly. Why would Kyle sniff him because of something Cartman said? Did his best friend actually listen to that fat-ass? Kyle turned back around in his seat and class continued as normal. Mr. Garrison continued talking about the food drive, and, of course, he mentioned Kenny's family again (which didn't fail to hurt his feelings, but he didn't show it). Then, Cartman and Wendy had an argument, like they usually do, but then...then a mass of turkeys burst through the classroom door and started to destroy everything. Many, MANY, turkeys, all destroying something, then they just suddenly left, as if they had lost interest. After they left, class just continued on as normal. Yes, in case you were wondering, this school is pretty fucked up.

After the bell rang, Mr. Garrison left when the class did, like he had something important to do (and it probably involved Mr. Hat). Cartman grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "C'mon guys, my mom made a fresh batch of cookies this morning." He said. He and Stan left the classroom, but Kyle stayed behind. Kenny sat at his desk, staring at the wall.

"You okay, man?" Kyle asked his friend.

"Yeah." Kenny nodded, his voice muffled by the hood he always wore.

Kyle reached over and patted the boy on his back. "You know," He said kindly. "If something is ever wrong, you can talk to me. I'm always here for you." After a moment of silence, the boy started to walk away.

"I die." Kyle stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Kenny, who was rushing down the hall after him. He had pulled down the part of his hood that was usually over his mouth so that he could speak clearly.

"What emo music have you been listening to?" Kyle asked, laughing in the way that one would laugh if someone had told a joke that was hardly even funny.

"It's true." Kenny said. He knew his friend wouldn't believe him. "I die a lot, but I always come back. I die in the weirdest ways, and those turkeys are going to do _something_, I just know it."

"I think I would rem-"

"No one EVER remembers, Kyle!" Kenny shouted out, interrupting his friend. "There was even this one time where you killed me yourself." Kyle was about to say something, but the boy continued. "A satellite or whatever crushed me, then that sauce that starts with a 'w' that I can never pronounce was accidently put in the embalming fluid. I came back as a zombie. We went trick-or-treating and I was eating people's brains or flesh or whatever the hell I was eating!" Kenny grabbed Kyle's upper arms, as if begging him. "You were a vampire, Stan was Raggedy Andy, and Cartman was a ghost, but he had dressed up as Hitler first. Then you found out that to get rid of the zombie mob I had created you had to kill the original zombie, which was me. So you took a chainsaw and sliced me in half. Think, Kyle!" He shook the boy. The words had come out fast, so Kyle had a bit of trouble understanding at first, even after Kenny had stopped shaking him.

"Oh my god." Kyle finally said. Images flashed through his mind. Images of that day, the zombie mob, the blood going everywhere as he cut his best friend in half with a fucking chainsaw. He remembered Kenny dying over and over in different ways, some almost too weird for them to have been fake. Suddenly, he remembered _everything_. Kenny's eyes lit up. "Holy shit, dude." Was all he could say.

"You finally remember?" Kenny asked, as if not trying to get his hopes up, just in case Kyle actually didn't remember, but his friend nodded. "What happened to those memories?" He asked, releasing his grip on the boy's arms. he had always been curious as to why no one ever remembered and why there was no trace of his earlier deaths.

"I don't know, it's like all my memories had been changed."

"At least now you remember," Kenny closed his eyes and sighed. "And I don't feel so alone. One friend remembering is good enough for me."

Kyle pulled on his hair lightly. "No one else remembers?" Kenny shook his head. "Do you know who changed our memories?"

"No. What _were_ your memories?" Kenny was so happy he could almost cry. For once, one of his friends remembered.

"They were all of you running away when the going got tough." Kyle laughed nervously. "We all thought you were a coward, Kenny."

He couldn't believe it. Kenny's mouth hung open for a moment in shock. "What? A _coward? _How can I be a coward? I've been dying for you guys! To protect _you_! Sure, some of my deaths were accidental, but if I don't die, one of you guys will!" _'A coward? There's no way that's fair.'_ Kenny thought. "I always come back; I can't stay dead, and I'm not sure why. But you guys can! If it weren't for me, you guys would all be dead!"

Stan walked up to the two, interrupting their conversation. "What're you guys doing here? We've got to go to Cartman's house and see if the watch is there, come on."

A few days later, Kenny woke up in his bed. "I knew those fucking turkeys would do something, man! I knew it!" He complained, sitting up. Eventually, he got dressed for the day, said goodbye to his family, and started to walk for the bus stop. "I told you about those turkeys, Kyle." He grumbled, his voice once again muffled by his hood. Kyle looked at him questioningly.

"You didn't tell me anything about the turkeys."

"But," Kenny was confused and it showed in the tilt of his head. "They killed me?"

"No, dude, you ran away from them." _'No way...'_

"You mean you really don't remember? After I explained everything to you?" His friends looked at each other. "You don't remember me dying again?"

"I think we would remember you dying, dude." Stan said.

"Well you don't!" Kenny yelled.

"What did you explain to me?" Kyle asked.

"Just forget it." The boy pulled the strings on his hood to make it tighter and turned away from his friends. Was he doomed to be alone? He had come so close to having someone remember, he had even succeeded, but after he died again, Kyle forget, just like always. Oh well, at least Kyle _had_ remembered for a little while. Now there was a possibility that he could get all of his friends to remember. He wasn't guaranteed to fail in this giant game of hide-and-seek with Death. Of course, his friends still weren't on his team; Death was feeding them false memories to keep them away, but they would come around soon enough - they had to, now that he actually had a chance. This game isn't very fun when you play it alone, or with a cheating Death. _'Either way, this game isn't fun anymore...'_


End file.
